Solitude
by Crimson Blade66
Summary: This is my story from animespiral I took it off cause it kept going down so instead of seperating it i just made it one big chapter, so this is not a one shot and there will be more chapters, so now with that..My name is Kagome Higurashi, I have an awful


hey bitches im back, since all my other stories are gone, here's a new one, i hope ya like it. crim: well please read and review people inuyasha: yeah , so she will shut up for once crim:kagome Kagome: sit boy Inuyasha: umph crim: smiles miroku: crim doesnt own inuyasha I don't know the reason I started cutting. I just did, Well my life is very hectic, I go to school, I come home do chores, homework, eat, sleep, cut, Hectic. Well you would think no that's simple, but in my life I have friends who always come to me for advice. So I have to help them out which is always fun. But at least tonight I get to go out with my friends. Were going to Club 21, it's a club for people under 21, And tonight is COS night, so were all dressing as vampires. So I go over to my closet pull out my black Calvin Cline black mini skirt, my versacie black lace top, and my floor length black jacket from hot topics. I go get dressed and pull on my knee high prada black boots. I look in the mirror and I have to say I look hot. Then I go to do my hair by pulling it into a very tight pony tail , I then put hair extensions to give it 10 in more length .I put some while makeup on my face, and put black eyeliner all around my eyes with black eye shadow and finally I put my scarecrow sterling silver fangs in. There wicked teeth. I look in the mirror one more time and I would say if you saw me on the street alone at night you would think I am a vampire. I here the door bell ring, and I hear my mom get up off the couch to answer it. I then here my friend Sango's voice. " Kagome, Sango and the gang are here." My mom yells up the stairs. " Coming" I reply while I grab some money and shove it in my pocket. I run down stairs and see Sango, Miroku, and Mai all dressed as vampires. Sango was wearing a black gothic style dress with red lace around the collar, cuffs and edging of the dress, plus she had Jimmy Choo black stilettos . She has similar makeup , except she had red around her eyes instead of black, and her hair was is a high messy pony tail. And she also had the same fangs as I did. Miroku was wearing a black silt shirt , a black suit jacket with the collar turned up, Black pants with Black boots, he has a wicca necklace on and his makeup was similar to mine, and he had his hair slicked back except for a strand hanging in his eyes, he also has the same fangs as I did. Mai the odd ball out of us four. She decided to wear all white , she was completely dressed in a white pant suit, she had her dress coat collar up same as Miroku but her makeup was similar to Sango's and she had her blood red blouse slightly open revealing some cleavage. She had her short brown hair slicked back except for a few bangs and she had a white top hat titled to the side. But unlike us with silver fangs, she had pure pearl white. Mai looked at me " Well some one wants to get some" I just rolled my eyes " Sure, can we go now?" Sango and Miroku just laugh and walk out doors, with me and Mai following behind. "Hey Kagome don't you think those two would be cute together. "I look over to Sango and Miroku and I see there both laughing about something. " Maybe" I reply and then look at Mai. " So is Marko gonna be at the club tonight.?" Mai blushes a little and nods her head. I laugh at her reaction . "Is Koga gonna be there tonight?" Mai asks. "I don't know and I don't care, Its over between us remember" I say with a bit of anger in my voice, well I should be angry he cheated on me with the slut of our school, Kikyo. He is still in love with me, even though I hate his guts. Mai just shrugs her shoulders as we arrive at the club. I see a bunch of our class mates dressed as stupid things like animals or worst off Barbies. We enter the club and see that it is packed. we see that our regular table is taken by a guy. I have never seen this guy before but I noticed that he had the most beautiful amber eyes. "Kagome what are we gonna do , that guy has our table?" Sango asks, Shouting over the music. I give her my "I'll take care of it "Look and walk over to the stranger. He I guess was dressed as some kind of dog demon or something , he was wearing all black with a spiked dog collar, he had silver hair that reached down his back. He looked up at me with his amber eyes and looked me up and down and the looked back up at my face. "what" he said. I rolled my eyes " Your sitting at our table" I said while pointing to Sango, Miroku, and Mai. "Hmph, So I was here first, so go fuck off" He replied. I started to get pissed, but I kept my composer , I signaled my friends to come over and I sat down across from him, giving him my "I don't give a shit " look, Sango ,Miroku and Mai cam and sat down and the all looked at the stranger then to me since we were in a glaring contest. Then finally Mai spoke up. "So what's your name?" The stranger just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink showing his fangs. "Inuyasha."

Fan girls and ex boyfriends "Inuyasha , My name is Mai, nice to meet you" Mai said holding out her hand . Inuyasha just looked at her like she was nuts. Mai looked a little embarrassed and put her hand down. I looked over to Inuyasha and he was still glaring at me. "Well Inuyasha, My name is Kagome, even though I know you don't care, and this is Sango and Miroku." I said pointing to each of them and they both gave a lil wave. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. "Nice to meet ya" he said sarcastically. I was about to pounce on him, when I heard a bunch of familiar foot steps coming our way. "Hey Miroku fan girls at ten o'clock." I said not looking. Miroku shot his head's up when he saw them running towards there table "Shit" he said while he tried to run away but the girls were at our table a second later. "Miroku, come dance with us" the leader of the group said. " Yeah Miroku come with us please" another one said . "Yeah Miroku" said another. But before he had time to answer they were dragging him to the dance floor. "Sango help me." He shouted back looking desperate. Sango just laughed, and then looked at me "I'll give him 20 minutes of torture before I go rescue him." I just laughed and turned my attention back on Inuyasha. "So where are you from?" I ask while I steal his drink and take a sip. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" He yells, I just give him my "I don't give a fuck" look and continue drinking. "Well for your information im from Kyoto." he said crossing his arms and closing his arms. I can see he is getting annoyed at me so I put his drink down and I take my jacket off. "So do you live in Tokyo now?" Mai piped up. Inuyasha started looking angry and heaved a irritated sigh. "Yes." . I hear a familiar voice shout out in the crowd and I know who it is immediately and I smirk. "Hey Mai , Marko at 6 o'clock. " I say still not looking. "What " she says and she looks around and spots him. "Oh god, he's coming over, Kagome how do I look?" she asks all worried. I give her a look and then sigh "Fine Mai you look fine. " "Good" she smiles and then looks up to see Marko standing next to her. "Hey beautiful, wanna get a drink with me?" he asked in his skater punk voice. Marko and Mai are in love with each other, they look so cute together to, Marko is a skater, so tonight he dressed up as a skater who died while trying, he had a huge gash over his left eye and he had a fake pole in his stomach. Its so original isn't it. But Mai didn't even notice what he was wearing and got up and did her clothes check and then entwined hands with Marko and left. So two down three to go. "Well I better get going to save Miroku he looks like he's about to cry out there." Sango says while leaving before I have a chance to stop her. Damn her leaving me her alone with the ass hole. "Kagome, my love" I hear called behind me, the owner of the voice is someone I hate with a passion. I cringe and turn my hands into fits. Inuyasha noticed me getting angry. "Who's that?" he asks not seeming to interested. "My ex, he cheated on me and he has the nerve to still think I want him ." "Oh so how much do you hate this guy" He asks. " I hate him with my heart and soul" I say . " Oh well then I have a plan to get rid of this wolf." he says with a dangerous smirk on his face… With Sango and Miroku Sango walked threw the packed crowed on the dance floor and finally made her way to Miroku and the fan girls who had actually started taking off his shirt. Miroku saw her and mouthed ' Help Me', Sango smirked and then pushed the fan girls off of him and grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a savory kiss not caring if her fangs cut him or not. Then she broke the kiss and turned to the shocked fan girls and smiled. "Sorry girls he's mine" she said while grabbing his arm and dragging him to another part of the dance floor. "Wow Sango when you wanna help some one you go all out don't you "Miroku said shocked by how she kissed him, even though he knew Sango only kissed him because she was trying to get rid of the demons from hell, he still felt the kiss all the way down to his toes, he even was disappointed when it ended. "I know but how else was I gonna get those girls to leave my man alone." she said not catching her self calling him 'her man'., but Miroku certainly did, so he grabbed her and spun her around so that her back was on his chest and whispered in her ear.."So im your man, am I ?" he then bit her neck with his fangs and started to sway to the music , leading her along. ' Why am I feeling this way, god it's Miroku, but when he bit my neck I got a shiver down my spine, am I really in love with Miroku?' Sango thought while she danced to the music. With Mai and Marko "So Marko, what are you doing this weekend?" Mai asked while sipping her Blue Hurricane, "Um probably skating, why?" he asked while fixing his pole in his chest. "Oh um… cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me?" she then started to play with a loose piece of string on her jacket "Sure," He said in his normal skater voice. "Really?" Mai asked excited, "Yeah why not" . Mai couldn't help it she grabbed him and kissed, forgetting her fangs and on accident cutting his lips. "Oww..man when you kiss you kiss with a bite." Marko said jokingly. She blushed with embarrassment since that was the first time she actually kissed a boy , well a boy she liked, not on a dare, which she always gets stuck doing, she can never turn down a dare, its just not in her nature. "eehh sorry bout that" she said not looking in his eyes. " No need to be sorry, you just need some practice, here like this" he said while grabbing her chin and lifting her head to his and kissing her lips gently, then he slowly turned it into a full fledge French kiss. Mai couldn't help what she did next after he broke off the kiss. " I love you" she blurted out , her eyes still closed. "I love you too." Marko replied . Mai shot her eyes open, shocked by what he just said. " Really?" "Yes" he replied and then kissed her again…. Back to Inuyasha and Kagome "What do you have in mind?" I asked. He looked up at me with a sort of mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Well come sit by me and you'll see , hurry before he gets here." he said. So I did as he said and took the seat next to him. But I guess I wasn't close enough cause he pulled my chair right next to his so that our legs were touching. "Ok now just play along. "He said while putting his arm around my chair and putting his hand on my shoulder then he started to nuzzle my neck, nipping at it with his fangs, and licking the inner crevus of my neck. I couldn't help but be turned on, cause well he found my turn on spot, and as much as I tried not to, I let a small moan escape for the bottom of my throat. I could feel him smirk against my neck, so he bit a little bit harder and I let out a louder moan. " So I see I have a certain effect on someone" he whispered in my ear which sent a shiver down my spine. "I guess so" I said while pulling his head back down to my neck, telling him to continue what he was doing. Then I heard Koga come up to our table. " WHO THE HELL IS HE?" He shouted in anger. I turned around towards Koga and put my legs across Inuyasha's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's none of your business who he is" I say, smirking, knowing I am pissing Koga off so much, good the bastard deserves it. " Well for your information Im her boyfriend" Inuyasha added while biting my neck again, I moan out again even though im trying my hardest not to, come on I barley know this guy. "What, No way are you her boyfriend, she's my woman!" Koga shouted. Then I got pissed. "Koga, go fuck off, I am not your woman and I will never will be again, you have another woman remember , or have you forgot, oh let me remind you, she's the slut of our school Kikyo, and I think she is sitting right over there, " I say while pointing to kikyo's table, seeing her making out with some guy from school. "So get out of my face, and go to your bitch" I say and then turn to Inuyasha and give him a full fledge french kiss which he gladly returns. I hear Koga say something but I couldn't here him since the music was so loud. I break off the kiss and look to see Koga gone. " Thank you" I say while getting off Inuyasha's lap. "No problem, I hadn't had that much fun in years." he said while taking a sip of his drink. "Well you didn't have to do that, but it helped me a lot." I say while fixing my top since it kind of moved out of place when I kissed him. "Well I had fun, and I know you enjoyed it" he said winking at me. I started to feel my cheeks turning red, so I took his drink again and finished it off. "Well I better get going" I said and got up and put on my jacket. " Oh really that's too bad, want me to walk you home.?" He asked while getting up also. For some known reason I said yes. So I told Sango and Miroku and Mai that I was going home and that Inuyasha was walking me home. I got weird looks from them but then they just went on with what they were doing and Inuyasha and I started to walk out of the club, but I guess he thought he should still play the part of boyfriend and girlfriend since he put his arm around me the entire way out of the club. The walk home On the way home, he took his arm off of my shoulder, for some unknown reason I felt disappointed. 'Come on Kagome, you barley know this guy remember' I say to myself while trying not to look in Inuyasha's direction. "So.. are you into vampires and stuff?" He asked while looking straight ahead . I do the same as he does and answer his question. "Yes I love them, I sometimes which I was one." I said while licking my teeth. "Really, what if I said I could turn you into something that's like a vampire, only better." He said while looking at me with that smirk again. I question my self for a second before answering." Really, and what might that be?" " Well , Im not really human, Im a Half demon, these ears im wearing are my real ears and these are my real fangs. "He said while smiling to show me his fangs once more. Even though when he showed me I could only remember them nipping at my neck and how good it felt. "So are you saying you can turn me into a half dog demon as well?" I ask while stopping him. He turns to me and shrug's his shoulders. "Well yeah." he says while looking me straight in the eye. " I want you to. " I say, while looking at his ears and grabbing them. They felt really good, like velvet. "Hey stop that.!" he says while pushing my hand away. "So, you would want to become a freak like me?" He says with a sort of sadness in his voice. "Yes, but your not a freak, you are normal compared to me." I say while looking into his eyes. I see a sort of gleam go threw them, like a gleam of happiness. " Really?" he asks once again. "Yes " I say. " So when is this whole half demon thing gonna happen, what do we have to do." I ask while looking down the street my house is at the end of the road. "Um.. well It's kind of complicated, um can we talk about this more tomorrow." He says kind of embarrassed. 'Man im such an idiot, why did I ask her to become a half demon.?' Inuyasha thought to himself, while him and Kagome walked down the street. "Well this is my stop" I say while walking up to my door step, he follows me till we reach the door. "Well I guess this is good night." I say while turning around to look at him in the face. "Yup I guess it is, so I will see you tomorrow Kagome" he says while leaning in to kiss me. I lean in and close off the space between our lips and we kiss passionately . Then it hits me while were kissing. So I break off the kiss. " Inuyasha, You and me have to be boyfriend and girlfriend while were in school.!" I say fast. He just laughs. " Your right. but what's wrong with that?" he asks. I stop and think about it, there's nothing wrong about it, to my surprise , well except I don't know this guy at all. But I can always get to know him right. " I guess nothing is wrong with it." "Well good night my beautiful girlfriend." He says while giving me one last peck on the lips. "Good night my handsome boyfriend." I say getting a warm feeling inside my stomach. I then watched him walk off down the street, when he was out of my sight I lean on a poll and slide down it and sit down. 'What have I got myself into' I ask my self.

All trademarks and copyrights are the property

Hye people, i hope ya like this chapter, i know some people who read have been waiting for this. Crim: hey guys please review Inuyasha: yes please do, so i can get in bed with Kags' Kagome: blushes like hell Inuyasha shut up Inuyasha: oh you know ya want to. winks and gives suductive look Kagome: Miranda please start the story now. Crim: alright i'll start it, but you know he is right Kagome: blushes and hides under a blanket Inuyasha: oh she wants to get a head start Kagomejumps out of blanket inuyasha SIT! Inuyasha: Umph Me: hehe, here's the story Kagome: thank god Sal: YAY STORY Mai: Who are you agian Sal: im Miranda's bitch or bestfriend in the whole world Mai: well i was that befoe i got promoted to sister Sal: well i dont want to be her sister, i just wantto be her bestfriend Mai:rolls her eyes Me: ok here we go, please read in review guys Chapter 3, Fight's, Kisses, and the Mall of hell…. OK so your all probably thinking, what the hell was I thinking, trust me I have thought the same thing, but I cant help it, this guy, Inuyasha, I don't know he makes me feel better, not great but better about who I am, even though we have only known each other for one night, and at least today's Saturday so I can think more about what I did, yeah right, im going to sleep in, eat, and then party, oh yeah and you wanna know something awful, I must be the only person to ever do this, I got a boyfriend but, yes there's a but, I NEVER got his phone number, now I really have to be pathetic, come on what person on this planet would get a boyfriend and not get his phone number , I can here the school head line's, "Kagome Higurashi, the first girl on planet to date a guy and get no phone number!" Man im gonna have such a great time if some one finds out. But today is Saturday so im just gonna act like its just a regular Saturday , so I just do the normal stuff, like one, I get out of bed, I stumble down the stairs where I get a nice warm welcome from my lil bro, Souta by him saying some caddie line, like 'Oh nice hair sis, what did you do have a wet dream last night?' or 'Hey sis, love the pj's did you get them from grandma's house?" but today I was actually surprised because what he said wasn't anything like usual, he comes up to me and hugs me and then looks into my face and say's I love you sis. So now that I woke up I look down at him and give him my' Ok you lil freak what do you want look', "Ok you runt, what do you want?" " Nothing can't I say I love you to My favorite Sister." I just roll my eye's and go over to the fridge and get a drink. "Souta, I know you want something , so just spill already. "I say while taking a good swig of really bad orange juice my mom bought, man why does she have to buy the cheap shit all the time. "um..well sis I was wondering if you could umm.. take me to the mall today.?" he says while looking down at his feet, well he knows what my reaction is each time anyone mentions the word mall, my hands turn in to fist's and my teeth start to grit, I cant help it, I hate the place with a passion, all you see there are preps and workers who always put on a fake smile just for you, which annoys me to hell, sometimes I do need clothes so that's the one time I go to the mall where I go to one store, Hot topics, and then I leave, the people are nice, ask you if you want help and if you say no they leave you alone and if you need help they help you, unlike some other stores, who ask you if you want help , you say no, they start talking about deal's and what would look good on you, and they wont leave you alone until you buy some shitty piece of clothing you never even wanted. So when my brother said the "M" word, I pictured that one piece of clothing I had stashed away in my closet , So I turn around slowly and take a big breath and look my lil bro right in the eye, "No" and I walk away, but he would not give up with out a fight. "But sis, I need to get the new My Chemical Romance CD. " he says while getting down on his hands and knee's, "Please o please please bring me to the mall!" he begged. I start to think maybe I can go to Hot topics and get some more school supplies and shirts so for some odd freakin reason, I break. "All right we can go, but you only go to the music store and that's it, I will go to Hot topics and get some supplies and then were out of there, got it!" I say while getting out a health bar from the cupboard. "Really you will, YES thank you sis. " he says while jumping up and down and running around like a chicken with his head cut off. I just sigh and run upstairs to get ready. Before I get in the shower I call Sango , Miroku, and Mai on our walkie-talkies, yeah I know it sounds kidsh but we all live a house away from each other so it works, it saves us a lot of calls on the phone bill. "Yo guys ya'll up?" I say while picking out my outfit for the day, I guess a pair of black baggy pants and a Cowboy bebop shirt will do. "Yeah Im up" I hear, and recognize it as Sango;s voice, "Me to, and how are you my lovely Sango?" Miroku says very sexy. "Miroku give it a rest" Mai says sleepily. "Thanks Mai" Sango says. "So why did ya buzz us Kag's?" Mai asks while you brushing her teeth. "Oh Souta wants to go to the mall to pick up a CD, so I was gonna head to Hot topics and I just wanted to know if ya wanted to go." I say while getting the shower ready. " Ugh the mall, but since it's Hot topics I guess I'll go." Miroku says. I hear Sango give a unenthusied sure what the hell, and I wasn't quite sure what Mai said because she was I guess pulling her shirt on or something but I think it was a yay the mall. But who cares. So I shut off my walkie talkie and head into the shower. The shower , my friend, always there for me when im down or when im just tired. I let the water run all over my whole body while I drift into my own little world again. I do this many times during the day but today it turned out that my mind drifted to a certain person. Him, I could still remember his teeth grazing the side of my neck. Really, it was like he had a spell over me or something, trust me I don't do this type of thing every time I meet a guy who seems like good boyfriend material, and the most shocking thing is when I first saw Inuyasha I thought he was not even close to dating material, come on the guy acted like a complete ass hole. So don't go thinking I would do this any other time, cause trust me I wouldn't , Koga couldn't even get in my pants, and I knew him for three years before I even consider dating him. But this guys different. I don't know why but he is. Well there's usually a problem when I drift into my own little world, I usually forget what im doing, so when I snapped back to reality, I saw on the shower radio/clock that I had been in there for almost 15 min's already and I told every body to meet at my house in a half and hour. So I jumped out of the shower and pulled on my black panties and bra set and threw on my pants, and shirt, threw on some flip-flops and I pulled my hair into a messy braid , 10 mins down five to go. I will tell you something, this isn't the first time this has happened to me, so I have had a lot of practice putting on make up in less then three mins. So this time I got it done in two. And right when I finished applying my black lip gloss I heard the door bell ring. So I ran down stairs just in time for me to answer the door. "Well were going to the mall mom see ya later." I shout while pulling Souta by the hood of his sweat shirt and hurrying out the door. I let go of Souta and pushed him forward and walked with Mai like always with Sango and Miroku in front of us. But today was different because unlike Miroku always flirting with Sango, Sango was flirting with him! It was unbelievable I tell you, it was sick I tell you sick. So while Mai and I felt like throwing up our breakfast, Miroku was having the time of his life. Well lucky for us, the mall was only two more block's away. Thank you Tokyo. But then I saw Souta turn into some one's drive way. He does this all the time, just walk up, freak the people who live in the house and then walk away. So I just figured if he wants to fool around he can. So I just kept on walking but unknown to me he was dragging another friend to the mall with us when I saw a red haired boy come out of the house and walk up next to Souta and joined our group. Souta introduced us to this new member of the group, his name was Shippo. Weird name for a 13 year old but I guess his parents are just freaks is all. Well he was pretty silent the whole entire way there, nodding once in a while when Souta talked about a computer game or something. Well all in all he seemed like a normal well behaved kid. So that's one thing I don't have to worry about. Well there was only one more block to go before we got to the mall. And to my bad luck or karma take your pic, Mai started to ask questions about Inuyasha. Just the one thing I was trying not to think about. "So what happened when Inuyasha walked you home?" she asked while looking at me with a lot of interest. "Um.. well we kinda hooked up" I say acting like it was not a big deal, well trying to act like it was not a big deal, well I was failing miserably . Cause I took one look on Mai's face and I saw the shock in her eyes. So I knew that there was more questions. or shouting take your pic. "What , You HOOKED up with him! What the hell were you thinking. " Shouting see, cant say I didn't warn ya . I just plugged my ears while she continued her interrogation. Finally she ended it and everybody was staring at me. I just look at all them and say the one line anyone say's in this position. "What" I say with a shrug. They all just give a frustrated sigh and start walking again. And I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw the entrance of the mall. ' Thank god' I think to my self while I walk in, that's a first for me , actually glad to be in the mall. The Mall of Hell Well right when we enter all you can here is people shouting or running around, kids making messes and such, like every Mall, its big, full of annoying people and exhausting. Well thank god that we don't have to travel far because the food court is right in the entrance and Hot topics is right next to the food court. I turn to Souta and Shippo and look at both of them sternly . " Ok now you two go to the music store and meet us here, got it, no wondering, I don't want to be in here forever got it. " I say, hope fully it got threw shippo's head cause I know it didn't get to Souta. I hand Souta 20 bucks and walk over to Hot Topics where everybody already is. I walk in and I feel at home, and the Anime tee shirts, plus the cool shoes and cant forget jewelry. Well I walk over to the Anime shirt section and pull out a Samurai Champloo shirt. It has a pic of gene and fu, hugging. With Loogan standing to the side looking sick. I laugh and decide to buy the shirt, I love a shirt that makes you laugh. Well while I was walking around the rest of the store I hear a familiar voice behind me. "Hey kag's" I cringe, and I start to feel sick, I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Go away Koga. and don't call me Kag's It's Kagome got it. " I say while pushing him out of my way with a poster of MCR on it. "Oh come on Kag's don't be like this Ok im sorry. I still love you" he says while giving me his best smile, that smile use to make me go weak in the knee's , now it just makes me want to barf. "It's Kagome for one and two I got a boyfriend remember." I say while moving by him to get to the jewelry section. "Oh yeah, where is that ass hole anyway, if that is he is your real boyfriend." and if on cue, I feel someone wrap there arms around me and pull me into there chest. "Right here" I here a familiar voice say. My hearts starts to thump, and I smile. 'Thank you god, I owe ya one' I think to my self. I see Koga starting to get pissed. "Oh there ya are sexy, what took ya so long." I ask Inuyasha while pulling his face down and kissing him on the lips. Me: ok thanks for reading please review Sal: yeah review, cause im hott and ya know ya want to since im mirandas friend and i read and love this story. Me: ok thanks sal, and i know your hott, well lata and i'll post soon since the weekend is coming up!

Ok now people read and review please Crim: ok this chapter was written by me but most of the idea came from my sis mai Mai: I know im brillant Sal:so Im hotter then you Mai: My evil cookie will kill your pink ass telitbuie Sal: how dare you say anything about my telitubie Mai: Bring it on bitch! Crim: Now you two beahve and read the story. Mai and Sal: Alright Miranda, Crim: ok, now lets read! and please review people! I'll give you a cookie! promise Chapter 4, well this is just the chapter after the last…(cant think of a name sorry) Ok, now where did I leave off oh yeah, kissing Inuyasha. I broke off the kiss to see Koga leaving the store in a huff. Good riddens. "So Kagome, what was that all about" Inuyasha asked while taking the stuff from my arms and placing it on the counter. "Oh the same old shit, saying he loves me and wants me back and what not" I say while looking in the glass at the expensive jewelry, I spot this one ring that has a garnet rose and black sapphire crescent moon around it, its beautiful, I stare at it with aww. "You want it" Inuyasha whispers in my ear. I feel a shiver run down my spine, the good kind. I want it but it cost around 300 dollars, so I just shake my head " No its all right, I was just admiring how beautiful it was." I say while turning to my pockets for the change for the stuff but Inuyasha takes out a 50 and pays the cashier. "Thanks but you didn't have to do that" I say, even though its nice that he bought it for me, I don't know I don't like people buying me things im just that way I cant help it. " I know but I wanted to he says while looking into my eyes, god his eyes are so gorgeous I wish I had his eyes. I wonder if they make contacts like that. Well I take the bag from him and walk out of the store to find everybody while he gets his change. I see that everybody is where I asked us all to meet, I go and tell them who will be joining us.. With Inuyasha "Hey how much is that ring, the one with the black moon and garnet rose?" Inuyasha asks the cashier while pointing at the ring. "Oh that ring is original 300 but it's on sale today for 250." The cashier says with that please buy it look. " I'll take it" he says while pulling out his credit card, even though it was only supposed to be used for emergencies , he guessed this could be considered a emergency , it was about be coming mates well soul mates in a better term he thinks to himself. The cashier pulls out a fancy box with a silver moon on it, and hands Inuyasha the box. "Thanks for shopping at Hot Topics have a nice day. " She said to him. "Oh don't worry I will" he said while walking out to catch up with Kagome, this was going to be good month. Back with the gang "Mai please just don't say anything please, he has saved my butt twice with Koga encounters so please just do this for me" I say begging almost on my hands and knees. " Fine I wont , he's coming over here now" she says while rolling her eyes. "But if he hurts you I swear I will slit his throat with a butter knife" she says which I know she totally means. "All right don't worry" I say while releasing a breath I never knew I was holding. I felt Inuyasha put his hands on my waist. "Sorry I just had to take care of a old bill." He says while kissing my neck. I smile and turn to him . " No it's all right, so are we all ready to go? " I ask while smiling, which I don't do often, I hear a gag sound come from Shippo of all people, I glare at him and he hides behind Souta. I get a bunch of sures and a whatever from Mai, I guess not a lot of people are happy with me , I think they just need to see the better side of Inuyasha, I bet this is gonna be a walk to remember that's for sure. I grab Inuyasha and head out of the mall and I see Mai get on the other side of me trying to shove Inuyasha off the side walk. I give Mai my 'Remember our deal 'look, so she backs off. "So Inuyasha, have you ever been to jail?" Mai asks while giving me a smug look. I shake my head in disbelief , I know she's only doing this because she cares but that question is a little rude. "Yes, I have been, I was in there for 6 months, I did some really stupid things two years ago, and I paid for all of them, now I just have to get my life back on track, and I was hoping to do it here" Inuyasha says while looking ahead. I give him a squeeze on the hand, and he turns and smiles. "So which of you is Kagome's best friend.? " Inuyasha asks while turning his head to see everybody, " Well I am Kagome's best friend, there's no doubt about it." Miroku says while looking all high and mighty, some times he just goes over bored . "What do you mean you're her best friend, I am her best friend, I knew her longer. and anyway I'm her sister that' s how much she loves me more then you" Mai says while sticking out her tongue. I just roll my eyes cause I know this will last a long time, this isn't the first time its happened trust me. "What do you mean you're her best friend, I am, and I don't care if you were her brother, I am her best best friend, who cares if you knew her before me, you knew her like 3 months before I did. Big deal" Miroku says while getting in Mai's face. "Well it is a big deal, it proves that I am more important then you are and that she likes me best, Got it Miroku!" Mai screams while pushing him . "Why you" he says , "You lucky you just some weak girl because I would clobber you but it's against my code of ethics." Miroku says while turning his back to her. "I don't give a shit about ethics." she says while jumping on his back, Im her best friend and that's it!" She says while pulling out his hair. "Hey get off me you crazy bitch, and no Im her best friend." He says while trying to flip her off of him. I have had enough of this nonsense. So I stop turn on my heels, I see Sango, Souta, and Shippo all back away. "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" I scream "Both of you are my best friends, and for your information, Sango actually knew me the longest, I have known her since fourth grade, so you TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" I blow out a frustrated breath and start walking again , I see Miroku and Mai both shocked, I usually don't yell much. "Wow you know how to scream don't you" Inuyasha whispers in my ear. Which I know he knows is turning me on, he puts his arm around me and we continue walking. With Miroku and Mai in the back "What just happened Miroku?" Mai asks , she's really quiet because she is shocked by getting yelled at by Kagome, Kagome has never yelled at her before, so she is kinda feeling awful. Miroku looks over at Mai to see her almost in tears. "Oh its ok Mai, I think we just got on Kagome's nerves that's all, that's the first time I have ever seen her yell before. " he says while putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. " Im sorry I yelled at you and pulled you hair. It's just I feel like your gonna take me away from her since im not from around here and you are." she says while starting to cry. " It's ok Mai, I feel the same I feel like im in competition with you, but I think we just found out that Kagome still loves us the same, No matter what title she gives us. So what do ya say we catch up before were left behind in the dust." He says while giving her the best smile he can give. "All right, wanna race?" She says with a glint in her eye. "Your on" he says, and they both take off running.

Crim:well review people ok  
Sal: yeah and check her auothers page to see my hot body  
Mai: your not hot, and yeah they can see me to  
Crim:yeah and they can see me  
Sal and Mai: And they want to do that why?  
Crim: in tears  
Sal and Mai: oh were just kidding lata  
Inuyasha: review cause she's gott me trapped  
Crim: hehe grabs whip

Chapter 5, Meeting Inuyasha's family.

Back with Kagome and gang

Me and the gang kept walking while Miroku and Mai talked it out, I really don't know why they always fight like that, they both know I love them both, I guess they just have to let it out some how, I know how both of them think I am going to ditch one of them for the others, even though they also know I am not that kind of person, I swear sometimes they just don't use there brains. I then here people screaming and coming up fast. I turn around and see Miroku and Mai, head to head in a running contest. I roll my eyes while everybody else just snickers. "Hey guys" both Mai and Miroku say at the same time both out of breath, badly. I just smile and turn around to continue walking everybody follows but then some one just had to ask. "So who won?" Shippo asks innocently. I take back the words I said about Shippo he is turning out to be just like my lil brother. ugh. next thing I knew Miroku and Mai had started up again, just not as bad as last time. "I won and you know it aho!(that's asshole in Japanese hehe bad me for searching this stuff online.) " I don't think so bitch, it was so me, tell her Sango." Miroku said while trying to the get help from Sango. "Um… I never saw who won sorry." She says while stepping away from the two brawling tigers well not tigers more like stupid monkeys. So I just cleared my throat which got both of their attention and continued walking. Miroku and Mai just looked at each other and smiled.

Unknown to me since my mind was in the gutter, for most of the walk home I never noticed where we were going. Well you cant blame me come on I have one of the most hottest yet sweetest at times guy you will ever meet. So you tell me that if you were walking with him with his arm around your shoulder that you wouldn't be in there with me. Ha I thought so. Well unknown to me is that we took a wrong street, and when I finally noticed I stopped in my tracks. And everyone with me." Hey Inuyasha, where are we. I ask while stopping right in front of this huge mansion. Man I totally wish I lived there, well the shrine isn't bad just I would love to live there. " Oh actually Um were at my place." he said while pointing believe it or not, at the MANSION, can you believe it , he lives there. Now come on he has to be joking right. "Right you live here, I don't believe you" I say while looking at him with my" prove it" look. I guess he knows how to read minds because he gives me this "I will" look and goes over and punches a number into the gate control panel and it actually opens. I look at him with shock in my eyes and my mouth hanging down to the floor. I see souta faint and shippo try to help him. "What " Inuyasha asks with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean what, this..this.. this is a Mansion come on its four times as big as my shrine." I say while walking up to him. "Well I guess I forgot to mention that my father is the CO owner of the Tokyo electric corporation. " He says while coaxing everybody into the drive way. " What do you mean you forgot, I would have at least liked to know im dating a millionaire's son." I say while grabbing on to Inuyasha's hand. "Well actually a Billionaires " he says while squeezing my hand. Now I see all of my friends go down except Sango. She just looks down at everybody and tries to wakes them up. " Billionaire with a B." I say in shock my self. He just shakes his head yes. I walk in silence to shocked to say anything. While we walk up the big steps I see a Gardner , plucking up weeds, But this isn't any old normal Gardner it's a lil green toad creature(hehe jaken sorry back to story) Inuyasha sees my eyes and follows them and answers my suspicion, "That's Jaken, he's a toad demon." He says and like before I am in even more shock. Then Inuyasha opens the door and we enter the Mansion.

Meeting the Parents and the Ice prince

Like you always do, when you come or invited to your boyfriends house that either means two things, one your gonna have sex or two your gonna meet the parents. Well unfortunately for me it's the second, Soon as we get in the house I see a huge winding staircase going up to the second level. And as we enter, I see this beautiful women walking down the stairs in this glorious robe. "Oh Inuyasha your home early, and who may I ask are these people." The woman asks while looking right at Me, I guess she can also read minds since I was the target of her vision. " Well mom, This is Kagome my girlfriend she was the one I was telling you about, and these are her friends, I guess you can say mine to, Sango, Miroku, Mai, Shippo, and Souta that's her younger brother. Inuyasha's mom looks at Souta who is out of it completely. I would be shocked to if you knew your sister was dating a Billionaire yeah . "Well welcome to our home, Im Inuyasha's mother, Izioyi, It's a pleasure to meet the young lady who has stole my younger sons heart. " She says while coming up and giving me a hug. I give her a small one in return, cause im not to use to this ,trust me Koga's parents never did that, ever. " Well Mom where's the old Geezer. " Inuyasha says in this cool Boston accent. "I heard that" Some one says from the living room across from us. I see Inuyasha smirk and Izioyi smile. "Oh well you are, what how old are you now..5 hundred and.." Inuyasha was starting out before you saw a flash of light sweep by me and then I see Inuyasha's father in front of Inuyasha holding his mouth shut. " Now Yasha what did I tell you about that" He said while taking his hand away from his mouth. " I know pops, you have problem with your age, but it's all right Old man, we all get there sometime." Inuyasha comes back like a smart ass he is. His father just glares at him and then looks at me and smiles. " So you must be my sons chosen one." he says, I just look at him confused and I see Inuyasha shake his. I Inuyasha's dad smile an all knowing smile and then he stands tall and laughs. " So Boy you haven't asked her yet. you better hurry your not so young yourself you know." He says. "Well hun im Inutashio, Inuyasha's father." He says while hugging me also. Man what's with these hugs. I just give him a little hug back and smile at the blushing Inuyasha. "Uhum" I turn my attention back on the stairs because I see this gorgeous young man at the top. He looked similar to Inuyasha but a lot like Inutashio, He walks down the stairs like he's on air. I here Inuyasha give a irritated sigh and I then turn my attention back to the young goddess. Come on you cant blame me, when I see a hot guy I recognize it. But I wasn't attracted to him, he looked to much of a pretty boy for my taste but he was a looker. He comes down with an unreadable emotion on his face and He stands next to his father. " So who are all these vermin father" he asks in a monotone voice. " Sesshomaru, be nice these are you brother's guests." Inutashio says. " Hm" he says while looking back at his brother. " Dear this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother" Izioyi says. " Half brother" Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru says at the same time. I just look from one to another and back again. " Well Dear, would you and your friends like to stay for lunch, and maybe a swim" Izioyi says with a genuine smile. " Sure" I hear everybody say behind me. I just shake my head yes, to shocked and happy for words.

Next time: The gang and I go swimming at Inuyasha's house. and what is the deal with Sesshomaru, and why does Inuyasha's father keep calling me the chosen one?

Crimson:Hey guys I am so glad with all the reviews im getting, I want to reach at least 50 with this chapter, im at 41 right now , so it would be great to get that many more reviews,well I hope yall like it  
Inuyasha: will you just shut up and write  
Crimson:Hey im doing my best here  
Sango: Just ignore him Miranda  
Crimson:Trust me I am  
Inuyasha: Hey!  
Kagome: Well we all do it  
Inuyasha: I thought you guys loved me  
Crimson: We love you but sometimes we love you so much that we choose to ignore you  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
Sango and Miroku: read an review people  
Crimson: Well….Me ….no….own….Inuyasha……So…you…….no…….sue…..  
I see everybody's eyes light up with delight when Izayoi shows us the pool, its huge, there is a waterfall, three slides, and hot tub big enough for 20 and there are water guns, can you believe it water guns, like real ones, that are freaking huge, Then the boys get separated from us girls and we go with Izayoi and the rest go with Inutashio. "Ok girls, here are your bathing suits, there the best ones in the world. Mai, Sango and I just gawk at the bathing suits, there gorgeous, theres a red one for me, and blue one for Sango, and a white one for Mai. Inuyasha's mom wasn't lying when she said they were the best. We all put on our bathing suits and meet the boys out side. We all smile at how good the guys look except for souta and Shippo who are all ready in the pool making asses out of themselves. I look at Inuyasha, who has the same color swimming trunks as my bathing suit, Sango's suit matches Miroku's swimming trunks, and Sesshomarus matches Mai's which Mai isn't to sorry about.   
We all smile at each other, even though Sesshomaru just kind of smirks, I guess he isn't a big smiler. Then Inutashio steps in between us. "Ok boys and girls today were going to have a battle , which ever team wins gets to go to the movies with there team mate. Inuyasha and Kagome are the red team (a/n now you see where I got the matching bathing suits) Sango and Miroku are on the blue team, And Mai and Sesshomaru are on the white team. " I look over to Mai and see her turn a shade of pink, since she has never seen a guy so hot before, I look over at Sesshomaru who has a gleam of mischief in his eye. "Are you guys ready" Inutashio asks. We all says yes and he gives us our guns. We all run to hide and wait for Inutashio to say go. "Ok now play fair, and no making out with your partner. Ok Go!"  
We all start to attack one another, I see Sango and Miroku firing at Sesshomaru and Mai, So I give Inuyasha a look and he nods and we both start to attack Sango and Miroku, Mai and Sesshomaru see there chance and they also start to attack Sango and Miroku, and in no time, there out of the game. Inuyasha sees that Mai is about to hit me, so he grabs me and leaps into the air and hides behind the waterfall. I stop to catch my breath and so does he. " Wow I didn't know this would be so much exercise " I say jokingly. "I know but its really fun, me and Sesshomaru do this all the time when we get into a fight, he usually wins, but I don't care its all fun. " He says, I smile at him and he smiles back. Then something happens, He pulls me close and he kisses me, just out of the blue, I cant help but kiss him back, come on it's the perfect place to be kissed, in this dark cave behind a waterfall with both our bodies gleaming with little drops of water. You would probably kiss him to if you were in my position. I then hear a splash and I see Mai and Sesshomaru out of the corner of my eye, I can tell Inuyasha doesn't care because he just keeps on kissing me. So I close my eyes again. Then Inuyasha lets me go so we can both catch our breath once again. I look over to see Sesshomaru kissing Mai.! I just stare in shock as Mai reaches up and deepens the kiss. This cant be happening I say to my self. I then here Inuyasha snicker and then Mai jumps back and so does Sesshomaru with blushes on there face. "So I see were not the only one here Kagome who had the same Idea. "  
I run over to Mai and take her out from the water fall, "Mai what was that all about? I thought you loved Marko?" I ask while getting us some towels. Mai looks at her feet with a blush on her face. " Well actually Marko went to America because he wants to become a professional border. and so well…that happened" She said while fiddling with her fingers. I just look with a smile, since Marko was my friend I wouldn't want a controversy . "So..are you and Sesshomaru together?" I ask . "Well I guess we are kissing buddies but not a couple couple. "She says , I just smile, I see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru coming out of the water fall with smiles on there faces. Inuyasha comes up and Kisses me once again, "Mai will you join me for a second?" Sesshomaru asks while holding out his arm. I see Mai blush a deeper shade of red and take his arm. I just smile and follow Inuyasha to the bar to get a drink, oh yeah I forgot to mention, they have a bar with everything you would want. " So what was that all about?" I ask Inuyasha while he makes our drinks. "Well I guess you can say she will be another chosen one." Inuyasha says with a smirk. "What do you mean chosen one, and why does your father keep calling me your chosen one?" I ask. He just smiles, and gives me my drink. "That my love you will find out later." he says while leaning over the bar and giving me a chaste kiss. I just blush a little while taking a sip of my drink and getting lost in thought. ' What can her mean "Chosen one" , it sounds like a movie, or does it mean mate, I read something about demons and there mating and if they have high power then they choose a mate, or the chosen one. OH MY GOD, Im going to be Inuyasha's mate, and Mai will be Sesshomarus. Oh .." Then I start to feel dizzy, I look at Inuyasha and he's getting blurry.."Kagome, are you all right" I hear him say and then all goes black.

Crimson: Well sorry its short but I have to go to bed and all  
Inuyasha: will you shut up.yawns  
Kagome: Zzzzzzzzz  
Sango: drinking some coffee  
Miroku: staring at sango  
Crimson: Well review please, help me get that 50, love ya all. yawns muah lata ja ne!


End file.
